bangtan_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Park Jimin
Park Jimin is one of the main protagonists of the BU. He was a student in school along with his other friends, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin. He often stays in the hospital. Appearance Physical Appearance Music Video Appearances Save Me Webtoon Personality Family Father Mother = History Relationships Jung Hoseok Jung Hoseok is depicted to be the closest to Park Jimin. His appearances in the notes and throughout the rest of the series appear to be consistent. To see more about their relationship, click here. Min Yoongi Min Yoongi's relationship with Jimin becomes more established during the introduction of 'Wings'. Jeon Jungkook Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin are close friends, but their friendship is not as highlighted in the notes or webtoon. They do, however, make several notable appearances together in music videos. They only appear in I NEED U as a group. In RUN, during the party in the container, Jungkook can be seen pushing Hoseok on a wheelchair with Jimin. There are also several frames in which Jimin and Jungkook are engaged in a pillow fight together amongst everyone else. Jimin playfully pushes Jungkook at the end of the pillow fight. At the grass scene, the group runs towards Jungkook and Jimin takes his left side. In 화양연화 on stage : prologue, Jungkook and Jimin are seen sitting at the back of the truck with Kim Taehyung. Standing on the platform of the beach near the end of the video, Jimin stands on the right side of Jungkook. He also leans his elbow on Jungkook's shoulder. They all view Taehyung on top of the tall platform and usher him down. Jungkook makes an appearance in WINGS Short Film #2 LIE, Jimin's short film. The mechanical hand shows Jungkook's WINGS circle and Jimin shrugs. In Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder, Jungkook is running with the group in assisting Jimin to escape from the hospital. Jungkook is seen hugging Jimin along with the rest of the group on the video camera. Jimin appears on the right side of Jungkook, putting his arm over his shoulder during the 'walking' shot. During the group shot, he stands on the left side of Jungkook. A scene with just the two of them appears where Jimin is riding a bicycle and Jungkook is chasing him. In the last shot at the platform of the beach, he stands on Jungkook's right side. For the Save Me Webtoon, Ep 01, Jimin stands to the right side of Jungkook when the group was scolded by the principal. In Ep 13, Jungkook welcomes Jimin with the rest of the group in Kim Namjoon's container in celebration of Jimin's escape. Overall, they barely have any appearances together in the webtoon. Jimin and Jungkook also makes a scarce appearance on each other's HYYH notes, both from the album and book. In the Love Yourself Series, they make no appearances together in Her notes. The Tear notes displayed some semblance of friendship. On 12 June Year 19, Jimin is joined with Jungkook and the rest of the group on deciding to find a shelter although they were never shown to interact. On 15 June Year 22, Jimin contacts Min Yoongi via a call to let him know that Jungkook was in the hospital. For the Answer notes, in May 28 Year 19, Jungkook asks his hyungs about their dreams and Jimin was amongst them to reply. Map of the Soul notes consisted of a little more interactions. On 23 June Year 22, Jimin replied to someone stating that Jungkook was not invited in the chatroom. He stated, "I thought about it, but Jungkook is still hurt." where Yoongi described the text as 'murky and unconfident'. 24 July Year 22 was a Jimin note where Jimin had reached the container early to congratulate Jungkook for getting out of the hospital. He took a piece of paper and wrote "Congratulations, Jungkook." and stuck it to the wall. Jungkook's notes on the same date displayed the written message, which he recognised as Jimin's handwriting. In HYYH: The Notes 1, Jimin tends to appear only when the rest of the members are around. On 12 June Year 19 Page 31, HYYH The Notes 1, Jimin and the rest of the group called out to Jungkook. They all yelled towards the sky about their dreams together. On 15 May Year 22 Page 114, HYYH The Notes 1, Jungkook appeared with the rest of the group to help bust Jimin out of the hospital. 22 May Year 22 Page 131, HYYH The Notes 1, comprised of them returning to the beach after helping Jimin. Jimin asks "I think it was just as hot as then. When was it?" to which Jungkook replied, "It was June 12." From Jimin's note on the same date Page 140, HYYH The Notes 1, Jimin asks Jungkook on them crying about their dreams, "Jungkook, wasn't it somewhere around here?" but was given no response as Jungkook had bolted ahead others. Jimin talked about how Jungkook was moving on his own path and talked about him always tagging along, feeling that he was the same. This prompted him to return to his parents' home. When Jungkook was in hospital, Jimin and Jung Hoseok had visited him together on 13 June Year 22 Page 145, HYYH The Notes 1. Jimin had asked "Are you hurt? Are you in pain?" and Jungkook had denied it. Hoseok's note Page 148, HYYH The Notes 1 on the same date depicted Jungkook and Jimin discussing about a dancing crew where Jungkook asks, "You? Dancing?" Jimin responded that it had only been two weeks since he had joined the dance crew and turned his head bashfully. Jungkook concurred that he was a good dancer. On 13 June Year 22 Page 156, HYYH The Notes 1, Jimin called Yoongi letting him know that Jungkook almost died and the doctors said it was a miracle that he was alive, as well as told him that it was the night they came back from the beach. 24 July Year 22 was a Jimin note Page 176, HYYH The Notes 1 where he saw Jungkook who wanted to leave early. Jimin held onto him, saying that he should stay a bit longer and see Namjoon. Jungkook just laughed and told that he was doing a rain check. After the party, he then saw from afar Jungkook and Taehyung holding flashlights together. Clearly, Jimin and Jungkook are depicted to be close friends, however, the notes indicate that they might be a little less closer than particular other members. Kim Taehyung Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin do not appear together in a significant form, but he was one of the first to introduce Jimin to the group, Kim Namjoon Kim Namjoon and Park Jimin do not have too close of a relationship. Kim Seokjin Kim Seokjin and Park Jimin do not have a close relationship in comparison to other members. Other Teacher Doctors Sightings Music Videos/ Films 화양연화 pt.0 '' ''Webtoon HYYH Notes: Album Love Yourself Her Other Trivia Quotes Gallery Ab1ef80240b16f9cbf39ec9cea438f5030e7f0d7v2 hq.jpg References Category:Characters